Take Me On The Floor
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Sometimes the hardest part about working behind the bar was when someone attractive made a determined effort to hold your attention. Sometimes the hardest part about going to the bar was making a determined effort to attract the attention of the person working behind it.


**Title: **Take Me On The Floor  
**Author: **an-alternate-world**  
Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe**  
Word Count: **2,586**  
Summary: **Sometimes the hardest part about working behind the bar was when someone attractive made a determined effort to hold your attention. Sometimes the hardest part about going to the bar was making a determined effort to attract the attention of the person working behind it.**  
Warnings/Spoilers: **None.**  
Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_I asked for prompts on Tumblr and sophisticatedloserchick prompted something to do with a coreycotts gifset found on my Tumblr._

* * *

Sometimes the hardest part about working behind the bar was when someone attractive made a determined effort to hold your attention.

Sebastian could accept the loud music that set his teeth on edge, even hours after he'd left the place. He could accept drunken people wanting to confide secret affairs, plans to kill their boss, disappointment in their kids, plans to run away. He could accept spilling alcohol over his hands until he smelled like a brewery and had to fight to remember not to run his fingers through his hair when strands began to fall in front of his face.

Tonight had barely been any different as he'd mixed martinis for many of the females or passed beers to the guys. He'd swap notes for coins before moving on to the next customer that had had a hard day and was looking to unwind. He'd listened to a couple of the regulars offer him the latest episode in their ongoing saga, offering an ear to their tails of woe despite wanting to throw a drink in their face and get them to wake up to the realities of life. He aimed to use his pleasantest smile and comforting nods, although often he had no idea what was being said and he certainly didn't care.

The night had been like any other night when pressure began to build behind his eyes with a certain headache and his hands were coated in twenty types of alcohol and fruit juice.

It had been like any other night.

Until _he'd_ walked in.

It was impossible to ignore his entrance because he pretty much _skipped_ into the bar and not for the first time, Sebastian wondered if he was even old enough to be permitted in. He eyed the other male and how his presence seemed to offer a glowing source of light that brightened the room, lifting the atmosphere from something dull and boring to something he wanted to participate in. He eyed the other male's eyes which sparkled with mischief and pure happiness, rather than the cloudy and sad eyes Sebastian so often faced behind the bar. He could see spots where his hair was curling loose of the gel that had been used to flatten it to his scalp and his fingers itched to scrape all the gel free and touch it. With all the dancing and twirling, it hadn't taken long for the golden bow tie to hang from his collar, shifting with every movement and catching his attention all over again.

Honestly Sebastian thought the male looked equal parts ridiculous and unfairly attractive. The ridiculousness came from wearing a plaid shirt and sweater vest, making him seem like he'd raided his grandfather's closet before going to teach kindergarteners for the day. Yet his tight jeans revealed the roundness of his ass and exposed his ankles, which somehow made Sebastian's mouth dry. In his couple of years working at the bar, he had never seen someone pull off a plaid shirt, sweater vest, bow tie, and exposed ankles in a way that made his heartbeat quicken in his chest. It shouldn't have been so utterly sinful.

He wasn't blind to the looks he kept getting thrown throughout the night, the blatant invitations to abandon his post and join the male on the dance floor. He wasn't blind to how the teasing went both ways, where he'd try to draw the man closer for a drink and the other would shake his head and crook his fingers in a '_Come here_' motion. It was all about the push and pull to see who would break first before the inevitable catch and release. He'd seen it happen to others before but it was impossible to stop eyeing every inch of his body dancing with so little inhibitions.

He sighed as he watched the male shimmy close to a female. He shook his head and looked away when that curved ass began grinding back into someone else's hips. He finally gave in and poured a large scotch for himself when eye contact was made while the grinding was happening and he nearly lost his resolve.

"Ah, fuck it," he muttered, glaring at the grinning male while he tipped back the drink. He winced at the burn of alcohol coating his throat until it bloomed into a fire in his belly that warmed the tips of his fingers.

Without a doubt, the hardest part about working behind a bar was when you were bound by rules that forbade fucking the flirtatious patrons.

* * *

Sometimes the hardest part about going to the bar was making a determined effort to attract the attention of the person working behind it.

Blaine stopped counting the hours after the first one. He indiscriminately danced with anyone that moved close enough, drawing them into his web of happiness and delighted when they walked away with a tired smile rather than an uncertain expression. He wondered if being so indiscriminate about his dance partners was something he shouldn't be so proud of, something he should evaluate when he got home and the buzzing against his skin faded. Perhaps it showed he wasn't classy, perhaps it meant he wasn't being true to himself.

For now, it didn't seem terribly important and he enjoyed the randomness of wandering hands over his clothes.

More than that, he'd found a strong sense of glee when he'd spied the way his interest in the man behind the bar was starting to frazzle him. He'd been determined to throw as many looks towards the bar as possible, looks laden with want and longing, looks that conveyed how available he was and how no one else really held his attention the same way. There was a strong sense of determination thrumming through his veins as he hoped that tonight would _finally_ be the night that he drew the bartender away from his post and helped him loosen up with some close dancing.

It had started as a fairly innocent game of cat and mouse, his lips curling at the corners when he thought about how much he tried to play to that side of a male who couldn't resist temptation any longer. The hands of strangers were merely a hint of what he truly wanted, what he'd been aiming to get by visiting here for the past month.

His grin widened when he caught the glare the other male was offering him as he raised a tumbler of amber liquid to red lips. He watched the bob of his Adam's apple as Blaine imagined the alcohol pouring down the long, pale throat that was exposed and couldn't help imagining what else he could do to that throat. He thought about his desire to bite it, sink his teeth into freckled flesh before skimming his tongue over the marks to determine whether he tasted musky or salty or sweet. He thought about his fingers tugging at sagging brunette hair and guiding it close to his hips, pressing into warm wet heat…

Increasingly sexually frustrated, he snagged his fingers into the fabric of some other guy's t-shirt and brought him close. He tried to focus more on the music and less on the man behind the bar, closing his eyes as he allowed the other guy to lead his body in swaying to the music.

* * *

Two stiff drinks had done little to loosen the stiffness in Sebastian's joints and it had _certainly _failed to lessen the stiffness that existed within his pants. He'd been reduced to hovering close to the counter of the bar to conceal the effect that the dancing male had had on him. He couldn't afford anyone to see that he'd become entranced by curvy ass and wiggling hips, that he'd become aroused enough that his fingers gripped the counter as he fought the urgency to do something about it.

It was difficult to stop staring at the male who showed such little shame in grinding against anyone that placed themselves behind him and yet consistently kept opening shiny eyes to stare at him with something dark and desirous. He was every bit a dork and a demon, ensnaring him with those looks that made Sebastian's pants uncomfortable to wear.

Yet he was still working and customers still had drinks they wanted. The male never approached the bar for a drink, not even for something simple like a bottle of water, so Sebastian was left to hunger from afar while he tried to concentrate on mixing cocktails and filling glasses. He focused on increasing the amount in his tip jar rather than the persistent demand for his attention coming from the dance floor, where eye contact barely seemed to ever cease. Everything was a deliberate provocation to get under his skin and make him _want_.

And it was working.

He couldn't help imagining what it would be like to press his fingers under unsuitable bar clothes and guide that ass to his own hips. He wondered at the effect that tightening and loosening his grip would have against heated, sweaty skin. He thought about mouthing at the column of tan neck until his attention on whatever drink he was making began to disappear and all he could think about was the dancing demon.

* * *

The bar had been almost empty for an hour. Blaine was fairly sure that the only people who remained were those too passed out, too drunk, to be interested in dancing with him. The music continued to fill the small bar and until it stopped, until he had a reason to leave, he'd continue to dance. He'd already decided earlier that he'd stay as long as he had to, even though his feet had been aching for hours

A body pressed behind his, determined yet unexpected, and he couldn't stop the slight stiffening of his spine before strong arms circled his waist and long fingers crept under his vest and shirt to flatten against his belly. Warmed, pleased, he leaned into the hold that kept him upright, sinking into the strength as they began to sway together.

"I hate you and your teasing ways," Sebastian whispered against his ear, the heated breath ghosting over the sweaty skin of his neck and making him shiver. A kiss was pressed to the hollow beneath his earlobe, the lips lingering until his skin began to tingle.

He reached a hand behind him to tangle into the short hairs at the nape of Sebastian's neck, anchoring them together as they continued dancing in an easy, familiar rhythm. No one was alert enough to bother them. Perhaps no one cared. "I was beginning to think you were never going to cave."

Sebastian grunted against his neck, slotting his hips tight against Blaine's back. It was impossible to miss the hard curve he could feel within Sebastian's jeans pressing insistently against the seam of his pants and Blaine felt a thrill of victory that he'd been successful in his mission.

"I was _working_," Sebastian complained, a hint of a whine in his voice as his nails scraped against Blaine's stomach.

Blaine laughed, tipping his head into Sebastian's chest to find glinting green eyes. "That's the best time to gain your attention and remind you what you're missing with these long, late hours," Blaine replied. He raised his chin and soaked up the slow, tender kiss bestowed on him which contrasted with the heat that zipped up and down his spine.

"You're a horrible tease," Sebastian repeated against his mouth, his eyes lowering for a moment as a cheeky grin spread over his lips. The tips of his fingers brushed dangerously low along the hem of Blaine's pants, close to creeping into his underwear and making Blaine shudder. "I should tell Joe to stop letting you in."

Blaine pouted, enjoying the possessive clutch of Sebastian's hold against him even though his pulse raced with where those hands kept teasing. He enjoyed the security he felt while dancing with his boyfriend, when everyone else was too drunk to notice and it was _almost_ just them in a forbidden tryst. "Joe likes me," he said, making Sebastian grunt again in frustrated agreement.

They fell silent and each enjoyed swaying to the music. Sebastian took advantage of his exposed neck, nuzzling and kissing, licking and biting, tasting the sweat that had pooled there and probably leaving an array of pinking marks. Some of his quiet moans were lost in the volume of the music but he knew Sebastian could feel the hitch in every breath with the hand against his stomach. He increasingly became conscious that Sebastian wasn't the only one with an uncomfortable bulge in his pants.

"_Now_ who's the horrible tease?" Blaine muttered, drawing away and awkwardly trying to ensure none of the other drunks in the bar could see his predicament.

Sebastian grinned as his eyes roamed over Blaine's body. There was something almost wolfish about his smile, something that twisted heat in Blaine's belly. "You forget two people can play your game."

Blaine turned and slid his arms around Sebastian's neck to hold him close. They continue to dance in a slow circle, hips brushing together and sending sparks along his skin. "You know what else two people are good at?"

Sebastian's eyes sparkled, his head lowering to kiss Blaine. It was filled with enough tongue that he could taste the bitterness of the scotch, enough heat that he could feel the strength in his knees melting away. His head spun as Sebastian nipped his lower lip and pressed their foreheads together. "You know I hate kicking people out."

Blaine scratched his fingers against Sebastian's lower neck, along the line he knew his boyfriend liked and would make him do almost anything. "Even if you get me at the end of it?"

Sebastian's face pressed into his neck, a soft laugh puffing from his mouth to skate along the skin. "I suppose I love you enough to do that."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the words he doubted he'd ever grow tired of hearing. "See you at home in twenty."

Sebastian tugged him closer before he could draw away, the kiss hard and desperate and making Blaine ache for the twenty minutes to be over already.

"See you in bed without your clothes on," Sebastian whispered into his ear, his teeth catching on Blaine's earlobe and making him nearly groan. When his boyfriend pulled away to start shooing drunks out of the bar, Blaine couldn't miss how dark the green eyes were, how his cheeks were flushed from the dancing – or perhaps the promise of much more when he got home.

Blaine could feel the burning in his cheeks as he hurried to leave the bar too. It was difficult to walk when it felt like he had a brick attached to his groin and Joe's amused smirk as he stood by the door did little to alleviate Blaine's embarrassment.

"Have a _great_ night, Anderson," Joe called, practically leering, as he winked at Blaine in a way that only increased his blush.

Sometimes turning up at the bar where everyone knew him made leaving with a boner the hardest – figuratively and literally – part of his night.

* * *

**_~FIN~_**


End file.
